Relying upon multiple speaker vendors for the purchase of speaker components in the manufacturing of electronic audio devices would be helpful in that it would improve supply chain reliability and would drive down costs. However, one issue with relying upon multiple speaker vendors is that the response from each type of vendor speaker needs to be equalized by a software program of the electronic audio device. Each equalizer ‘EQ’ software program is typically designed for speakers from a particular vendor, so in order to maintain the best level of audio performance, a different EQ software program needs to be implemented by the electronic audio device, based upon the vendor speaker installed in the electronic audio device.
Another issue that may occur is that one speaker from one vendor may be installed on the electronic audio device as well as another speaker from another vendor, which results in a faulty speaker system. This may occur either by accident during manufacturing or during a re-work of the electronic audio device.